


Found Out

by CaffeineAssassin15



Series: MeiCree AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad 76 and Mom Mercy make a short appearance, Disappointed Mercy is a Mercy no one wants, F/M, Jesse you knew you were gonna get found out eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAssassin15/pseuds/CaffeineAssassin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston and 76 realize something is up with McCree and find out what it is. The road to recovery begins and McCree gets a visitor.</p>
<p>Set a week or so after Nighttime Comfort happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much that commented or gave kudos on my first fic! I really appreciated it and gave me the motivation to work on this one.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :3

“Athena,” Winston called out to the AI as he entered the control room. “Can you pull up the data you’ve collected on McCree these last few days for me?”

“Of course.” Athena chimed back as she started to pull it all up onto the monitor.

Winston honestly didn’t want to have to do this, but he had seen a lot of worrying signs from McCree. He hasn’t eaten in a few days according to the others, he seemed to fall asleep on his feet a lot, and he noted that he spent way too much time in the training areas. So he had asked Athena to keep an eye on the cowboy and record any data that seemed suspicious or worrying. He shifted through the data Athena brought up, not liking what he was seeing. It was as he feared: McCree was running himself ragged. If he went on like this he would probably collapse or end up hurting himself.

“Athena, could you have 76 come to the control room?” Winston asked, adjusting his glasses. “He needs to see this.”

“Of course.”

As Athena talked to 76, Winston thought about what their plan for handling this would be. Mercy would need to be notified as well, Winston knew she was not going to be happy about this. The only question was if McCree would go willingly or not. He’s clearly been avoiding the doctor if he hasn’t done something about this for a couple weeks.

“You called for me Winston?” 76 called out as he entered the room. “Athena said it was something important.”

“Thanks for coming as quick as you did.” Winston replied, waving the soldier over to the console. “It is indeed. It’s about Jesse.”

The soldier tensed up at McCree’s name. As much as he said otherwise, he still cared for Jesse and the others here in Overwatch. Not all of Jack Morrison died in that explosion. It was really Jack that made a passing mention that something about McCree was off, with a worried undertone to his voice.

“What about him? What’s wrong?”

“It would be best if you see the footage for yourself.”

Winston stepped to the side a bit to let 76 come closer to the screen. There was a long silence as 76 went though all of the data. Once he was done, 76 swore under his breath.

“That stupid brat.” He grumbled. “I’m gonna knock some sense into him.”

“Let’s not be too hasty Jack.” Winston warned. “We should get him to Angela so she can look him over first. Then you can knock some sense into him.”

The other man snorted. “Fine. Let Mercy know he's coming. I'll be bringing him over as soon as I find him.”

“I don't think…”

“If we wait this could get worse. It doesn't seem like he's going to see her anytime soon so we might as well get it done now.”

Winston sighed. 76 had a good point. If McCree hasn't gone now, who knows when he will. “Alright. I'll let Angela know you two are coming.”

“Thank you.” Jack turned and headed back towards the door. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder back at Winston. “Could you also get… No, nevermind. We’ll get her later.”

Before Winston could question who he was talking about, Jack was gone from the doorway, the door sliding shut.

\----------------

76 stalked down the halls of the base as quick as possible. He was sure McCree was most likely in his room, he had seen the man heading that way not too long ago before Winston called him. He just hoped that he was still there, though he had a few other places to check just in case.

He was furious, both at McCree and himself. McCree for keeping this from them for so long, and himself for not noticing this sooner. It wasn’t really until seeing the footage that a lot of Jesse’s behavior lately made sense. It was like a slap to the face. Jack just hoped that they would be able to help Jesse out.

As he neared the room, he hears a sudden scream come from the room. It was barely heard through the door but thanks to his heightened hearing he could hear it clearly. Jack quickly went to the door, thankfully the door was unlocked, and ran into the room. McCree was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Jack could see the from the doorway that he was trembling as well.

“Jesse.” Jack called after a few moments when the other didn’t seem to notice he was there. At his call McCree startled and snapped his attention towards the doorway. He immediately tried to stop shaking and uncurled from his ball. 

“Jack… What can I do for ya?” McCree asked, acting like nothing had happened before.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Jack growled, stalking over to the bed. “Something’s wrong with you.”

McCree wouldn’t make eye contact, staring off to the side. “‘M fine.”

“The hell you are! I just found you shaking on your bed.” Now that he got a better look on McCree up close, he could tell that McCree didn’t look good. “You look like shit as well.”

“Anyone ever tell ya you have a way with words?” 

“You have many times.” He reached out and grabbed McCree by the arm, not too hard but not too gently either. “Get up. We’re going to see Dr. Ziegler.”

Jack actually expected the younger member to put up a fight, to scream that he was fine and that he didn’t want to see the doctor. But McCree went willingly, only softly grumbling as he was dragged down the halls towards the medbay. Angela is waiting for them at the doors, a worried look on her face as she herded McCree to a table and started asking questions. Jack followed after, making sure that McCree didn’t try and bolt. It was a little worrying just how cooperative he was being, even seemed to refuse to look Angela in the face.

‘ _Probably because he feels guilty for not coming in sooner._ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _Mercy does look pretty disappointed at him._ ’

Eventually the doctor was finished, making McCree stay in the medbay for a few days under observation and to get lots of rest and food. Once sure he wasn’t going to leave, Mercy then ushers Jack out of the medbay.

“You sure he isn’t going to leave?” He questioned as they walked through the doors, casting one last glance behind him.

“He won’t.” She assured him. There was a knowing smile on her face. “I know he normally would, but he won’t this time. I do not believe he wishes to disappoint us any farther.”

\----------------

Just like she had predicted, McCree was still there when she came back to check on him in the morning, a plate of food in hand for him to eat. While she chatted with McCree and made sure he ate his food, 76 went off to talk to someone. McCree was curious as to who but when he asked Angela about it she just shrugged. Eventually 76 came back, asking her to accompany him somewhere for a moment.. She didn’t even ask what for, just smiled at McCree, got up from her spot, and left with 76.

“Wonder where they’re goin..” McCree wondered.

As he settled back on the bed, the door opened again. Looking over to expect Mercy or 76, his stomach dropped as Mei walked into the room. It wasn’t really the fact that Mei walking in that made his stomach drop. It was her expression. There was so much guilt, sadness and hurt in her expression that made him feel bad. Despite that, he tried to plaster a smile on his face. For her.

“Hey now. What’s with that expression. ‘M gonna be fine.”

Mei didn’t respond to that. Instead she moved a little closer to the bed in slow and careful steps.

“...I am so sorry!” She eventually blurted out.

That took him off guard a little bit. “Yer sorry? There’s nothing for you to be sorry about darlin’.”

“But I do! I should have noticed that something was off about you sooner. Maybe this could have been avoided.”

“...This ain’t yer fault Mei. You didn’t know.”

“But we talked so much in my room that I should have been able to see that something was off.”

Tears started to well up in Mei’s eyes, causing McCree’s eyes to widen. He needed to do something fast, he couldn’t handle crying people that well. Especially if it was Mei. She should be smiling, not crying.

“C’mere.” He said, slowly shifting on the bed and sitting up.

He patiently waited for Mei to move over to the bed. Once she was within reach he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, hugging her tight. Mei let out a tiny eep as she was dragged onto the bed, eyes widening in surprise as she is wrapped into a hug. After a few moments of no movement, she eventually rests her head against McCree’s neck, her hands coming up to wrap around him as well.

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered. “”M sorry I made ya worry….”

“I know.” Mei mumbled. “I’ve just come to care about you so much. I do not want to see you hurt.”

McCree hummed. “I care about you a lot as well. That’s why I don’t want ya to cry over me.”

Silence ensued between the two of them, neither saying anything. McCree’s flesh hand started rubbing circles on Mei’s back. After a couple moments, he felt Mei relax against him. She pulled back a little bit to reach up to rub at her eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Ain’t nothing to apologize about.” McCree said, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. Mei smiled at the kiss, causing McCree in turn to smile as well. “There’s that cute smile I love.”

Mei’s face heated but a little at the comment. “S-So how long are you in here for?”

“Doc said a few days. She just wants ta make sure I get healthy under her watch.”

Mei nodded. “Sounds fair. I’ll just have to make sure to visit you as often as I can.”

“Ya dun have to if ya dun want to.”

“But I want to. Knowing you you’ll slowly go crazy with boredom.”

McCree chuckled at that. “Well ya ain’t wrong there. I appreciate it.”

Mei looked up at McCree for a moment before leaning up, pressing a quick kiss to McCree’s cheek. McCree’s mouth dropped open for a few moments, staring down at Mei in surprise. A smile soon bloomed on his face shortly after, his heart fluttering in happiness at the action. Laughter erupted from him a second after, loud and happy. Mei stared for a moment before joining in not long after. The medbay was filled with their laughter for a few solid minutes, before it tapered off into tiny giggling. McCree leaned down and touched his forehead against Mei’s, the two smiling brightly at each other. The two didn’t talk too much after that, there was no need to. In that moment they were content with just being in each other’s company.


End file.
